bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 1
hey EDlTOR 00:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Little Sister Icon Sorry I can't get the particular image you want. I have another icon of a little sister, plus you could always use the achievement icons. EDlTOR 05:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I figured I'd give it a try anyway. This is the best I can do. What do you think? EDlTOR 06:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) SitS images? I know now to upload any future images in the .PNG format, but you mentioned you now uploading images taken straight from the site rather than taking a screenshot - would you like me to do this the same way, or should I just upload anymore images using screenshots? If you'd rather I do it your way, I'll probably need some instructions. :o Thanks! --Epstein CoR 03:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Well, really it's what you prefer. I've got some images and ready to upload, I just didn't know if you want me to do so in a special way. Are you still alright with me just taking screenshots and cropping? Or do you want me to upload it in the way you do? Really either way is OK, I just didn't want to cause a fuss in the future. --Epstein CoR 05:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR SITS Project Hey Gardimuer, it's Epstein here again (I'm alive!). Yeah, I realize I haven't been too active around the wiki yet, and I'm still unsure if that's going to change. I do still go over the wiki, and I do still log on to this account, so you can leave messages and they WILL be checked. :) What I wanted to know was: How is your project going? Down at the forums I had a few interested folks, and I directed them to the project page, and to you. Other than that, I haven't been updated as to how the project has been going. Obviously new content will most likely be needed seeing as there's a whole new phase now! It looks like there's a sturdier group now keeping character pages very frequently updated; they're very tidy! Knowing about the project and not helping too much really irks me, so please let me know how it's going and if I can be of further assistance (other than the obvious suggestion of me helping out - I can't make any promises, but if and when I find time, I'll attempt to school myself on wiki formatting!) Hope you're well! Alright, I'm buckling down now. I will be attempting to get involved in your project now, sir! I've made it pretty obvious by now that I'll need to learn the coding, but hopefully with your help I can hit the ground running. I think at the moment, I myself would like to focus on the Mark Meltzer page: it needs an overhaul, as you say! You can leave a message on my Talk or PM me on the forums, but I just don't want to screw anything up. You would be able to take care of perhaps, tidying up any mistakes and adding in some of the elements I may have forgotten, right? What I'd be aiming to do is get the information down, to start with. The "summary" of Mark goes up to about the time he faked mental illness. That was awhile ago! If I can write up the brief summary from there to now (S.S. Nellie Bly), I think it'd be a good first step for that article. I'll await your input before I do anything. :) Me again. How's it going? I'm starting to get my feet wet, at last. Here's a more in-depth proposition: How would you feel if I turned my attention more towards the character pages? I'll still be working on the Mark Meltzer page but it's quite a hefty load of stuff to do. Also, I don't see it as something that can be gradually constructed; all of the current information just needs to be up there at once, you know? :P So yes, I've been tweaking some character pages already, just updating their information up to Phase 3 if it hasn't already reached that point; and I can say now it's those pages where I'll probably be investing most of my attention; at the same time learning the coding of wikis. Thanks!--Epstein CoR 04:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Epstein COR I made an edit to Lynch's page, transcribed a new letter. It's from July 7, in the archive folder of June 27 - July 8 if you'd like to fix some formatting issues I've almost definitely left behind. Did the best I could! Thank you for offering to touch them up. :) --Epstein CoR 17:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Grrr, there's always something, isn't there? :P Sorry if I caused any inconvenience on the images for you! I'll definitely remember to use the .png format instead from now on. Hope I'll eventually be more of a helper than a wrecker! >_>' I finally got someone else to set up an account here to help out, and she says she should have time around early - mid December. It's Codex, also from the 2K forums; and as much of a SitS junkie as you or me! She and myself can probably tackle the Mark Meltzer page once and for all (Oh, where to begin on that article...) Thank you for putting up with me; I'm learning! If you ever need something extracted from the summary thread and you can't get at it, shout me. You know that place is my home territory XD. There actually could be a few things on there that weren't transcribed... throughout that thread's lifespan the formatting there has changed ever-so much, and it took us 3 phases to actually nail one down! Also, Happy Thanksgiving, unless you're Canadian. :P --Epstein CoR 03:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Thanks for the info; I may look into AdBlock in the future! Also, I created a page on August 8th; I think it looks pretty decent for the most part, except for that last gallery which obviously needs some pictures of the real world event. Of course, change it up how you see fit, but I've been itching to check that off of the project page for some time now. :) --Epstein CoR 20:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Editing an article is nothing to apologize for; it's a wiki for crying out loud! :P It's also something you seem to have a wealth experience with (but then again, what do I know about wikis?), and for what it's worth I'd say I am getting a bit better. Perhaps I could make a list of the formatting problems I keep running into someday. XD I'm going to keep skimming over current pages, just to see if I can add small stuff. Creating a whole article is not yet where I'm at in the process. As always, any requests from the summary thread, pictures, transcripts, whatever, let me know. --Epstein CoR 04:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR I only uploaded 3 pictures of the posters, all from the site. The front of "Welcome to Rapture" was already on here, so I fished that from somewhere else on the wiki. The back of that, as well as the 2 plasmid posters I took from Mark's office (now dark and dim), folder labeled "Aug 21 - Sept. 3". But yeah, all of them came from the site. --Epstein CoR 06:53, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Hello, Gardimuer. In an impulse to keep this Wikia cleanly, I have felt obligated to ask if you should happen to have Windows Live Messenger (AKA MSN) so we may coordinate our efforts against the parasites. --''Ḿᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The Same Video It looks to me tht someone posted the same video as the Pax 09 Multiplayer Trailer one on Bioshock 2 mulitplayer. It is getting very annoying. Why do we need the same vid when we only need one? --Tyler Thomson 05:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC)User:MeLovGamng Possible lead!? Hey, what I'd like to talk with you about today is NOT a complaint or a whine. It's the new update for today (Mon. Nov. 30). The Buddha Statue. I'd like to point out, Celeste was searching for Shambhala, an ancient Buddhist tradition. ALSO, take a look at the statue. Compare it with the picture of the King of Shambhala: Rigdan Tagpa. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Rigdan_Tagpa.jpg Looks quite similar, don't you think? --Epstein CoR 21:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Hey, I wanted to bring up something about certain items on Something in the Sea. Creating the August 8th article, I realized there was no uploaded image of Mark's Worley Winery bottle. Also, his Rapture Records case. Now, this isn't the end of the world of course, but I think it's something we need to keep under advisement. Both of these items have been wiped from the site, and they'll probably not resurface again. This seems like it could be a running fad, as items that Mark doesn't put into his archive folders usually stays out, and then gets trashed for good. It's because of this I think we should just upload images of items such as these, for example the new Buddha statue in the ship. Do you understand what I mean? If something disappears for good, we'll at least have a saved image of it on the wiki. :) --Epstein CoR 21:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Can I...? Change all of the "Message"s in SITS Boat to "Transmissions"? It seems more fitting considering its a radio, not an answering machine.--Hypnocake 03:56, December 2, 2009 (UTC) About the pictures; I understand your reasoning. In case you didn't see I have uploaded a picture of the Buddha for that reason exactly. If you and I save the pictures, we at least have them. How we'd ever use the motion sickness pills, I don't know, but it's THERE if we need it. :p Also, we've solved the nixie! Check out the summary thread if you're behind. I doubt you are but, hey, the reminder is there, plus, I've a Nixie Solutions post (We call it the nixie, you just call it the "fourth level"), and you can extract what you desire from it! --Epstein CoR 21:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Bioshock 2 Music! Hey, the forums have cracked the name of a song appearing in the game: Henry Hall's "Here comes the Boogeyman". You should check it out; it was heard by Kyburz in one of the trailers for the game, and it was playing while Delta's Little Sister was harvesting ADAM. I have to say, it's an excellent choice for a song. Maybe later on we'll need to see if we can compile a list of songs - in later trailers hopefully we hear some more! Link to the song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bh0QZvHdSKo --Epstein CoR 23:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Re: Strategy Guides Thanks for the compliment. As for the images, I removed them because at the time they didn't fit into the rest of the page, and caused a few awkward spaces. However, seeing how you've got a bit more experience than I do at formatting pages, I'm pretty sure you'll do a better job than I would. You can add the images as you see fit (come to think of it, adding galleries for each enemy is a brilliant idea, you could re-add them in the Bouncer's). --Willbachbakal 18:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Poll I forgot about that poll edit that you brought to my attention, but I saw that Stigma did it, so good for you. So were some of those pictures (i.e. the Buddha from above) not supposed to be deleted? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) SITS Gardimuer, yeah hi this is Red the one who disagrees with you on the SITS dates and I would like to come to an agreement to this issue I could of sworn nothing happend on November 30th but you think something did happen now I noticed you left a note in summery to tell me to stop switching the dates so get back to me when you can so we can resolve this issue--Red Assassin 22:18, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Hey Gardimuer just got your message you were right another user showed me proof that there was a November 30th change sorry for the confusion--Red Assassin 00:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) New Information on Bioshock 2 Hey check this out: http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/bioshock2/news.html?sid=6242265&mode=previews Turret Picture I usually only delete things that are candidates for deletion, but it looks like I jumped the gun on that one. Restored. My apologies, darling. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Checking in? I just wanted to say hey. I haven't spoken to you in any form for a little bit now - so how've you been? --Epstein CoR 01:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR